


Сёстры во времени

by diary_Magic, Jane_Veda



Series: g - pg-13 [8]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diary_Magic/pseuds/diary_Magic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Veda/pseuds/Jane_Veda
Summary: Пейдж с сёстрами отправляется в прошлое, где ещё жива Прю. Повторит ли она путь Фиби?(В серии 1х17 попавшая в прошлое Фиби решила предупредить маму о том, как та умрёт)
Series: g - pg-13 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613797
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Сёстры во времени

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2020 для команды WTF Magic 2020

— ...отправив нас назад сквозь время! — заклинание сёстры договорили уже в ворохе искр.

Чердак внешне почти не изменился, разве что с кушетки исчезло цветастое покрывало. После переезда Пейдж отстаивала его так же яростно, как кресло, которое Пайпер взорвала якобы по ошибке, и со временем та смирилась. Даже, бывало, сама укутывалась в него, пока они обсуждали на чердаке рецепты зелий.

Маленькая, но важная победа. Шаг навстречу друг другу.

Пейдж огляделась, подмечая всё новые детали. Шкаф был забит куда сильнее, беспорядок в нём выдавал полное отсутствие интереса к содержимому. Зачарованные из прошлого пока не подозревали, что на одной из полок припрятан философский камень, а в миске с потухшими кристаллами лежит Око Визиона.

Пайпер махнула рукой перед носом и едва сдержалась, чтобы не чихнуть. В воздухе летала невесомая пыль.

— А мне всегда казалось, что тут так чисто, — пожаловалась она. — Сколько сил потрачено на уборку, и всё зря.

Фиби прикусила губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Похоже, она особо уборкой на чердаке не грешила.

— Ладно, за дело, — посерьезнела Пайпер. — Нам нужно снять проклятье и умудриться не встретиться с прошлыми версиями себя.

Она метнула сочувственный взгляд на Пейдж. Та едва заметно кивнула. В этом времени в особняке её не было. Сейчас она отдыхала с Гленом и знать не знала, что спустя пару лет будет читать заклинания, варить зелья и помогать феям и музам.

— Пайпер, ты уверена, что всё в порядке? — мягко спросила Фиби, приобнимая старшую сестру.

Они все знали, кого ещё могут встретить.

Пейдж взволнованно сжала ладони. Она мечтала и боялась увидеть Прю. Мечтала узнать её поближе и боялась разочаровать. Все говорили о первой Зачарованной как о идеальной ведьме. Себя Пейдж идеальной не считала.

Пайпер молча кивнула. Они проговаривали это до перемещения, все они. Как будет тяжело встретить оплаканную сестру, как нельзя допустить, чтобы в прошлом узнали об этом. И Пайпер, и Фиби заверили Пейдж, что это единственный выход. Только так они втроём могли образовать новую Силу трёх.

Пейдж понимала, что они ей говорят. «Ты важна. Ты не менее ценна, чем она. Мы любим тебя и не хотим рисковать шансом стать сёстрами». И всё равно считала, что они неправы, но держала эти мысли при себе.

Сёстры выскользнули в коридор. Находиться в доме долго было опасно для хода времени, но у них было преимущество: Пайпер и Фиби помнили, где находились их прошлые версии, а Пейдж всегда могла переместиться. Риска натолкнуться на Лео почти не было: Пайпер пламенно заверила, что в это время в особняке он не бывал из-за проблем со старейшинами.

Типичная задача для путешественников во времени. Узнать от глумящегося демона, когда именно он похитил из особняка неприметную безделушку, переместиться в прошлое до пропажи и совершить над ней обряд, вернуться в своё время. Надеяться, что это сработает, и через пару лет медный медальон не станет средоточием сил зла, погрузивших почти весь район в демонический транс. Не использовать магию вблизи подвала: тени нексуса чутко реагировали на любое изменение силы.

Первые два этапа прошли на удивление легко, хотя и не без заминок. Пейдж, спускавшаяся за бегущими сёстрами, чуть отстала в гостиной: она помнила, как впервые вошла в комнату, обставленную как сейчас. Возле подвала ненадолго замялась Фиби, подверженная влиянию нексуса сильнее всего. Пайпер мягко её подтолкнула, предварительно осмотрев цепким взглядом кухню и оставшись довольной прошлой собой.

Медальон они нашли почти сразу, даже не прибегнув к запасному плану с перемещением его к Пейдж. Она порадовалась: привлекать внимание бесхозной силы, запертой под особняком, после рассказов Фиби не хотелось. Снять проклятие в соседней комнате тоже было делом на одно заклинание. Правда, возвращала в подвал медальон Пайпер, пожалев младших сестёр.

Оставалось только попасть на чердак и прочитать заклинание.

— Пайпер, Фиби, кто это? — раздался резкий голос. Запоздало хлопнула входная дверь.

Пейдж мысленно сжалась в комок. Её сила отреагировала на стресс сама. Перед глазами заплясали яркие искры.

— Это хранительница, которая попросила нас о помощи, — мгновенно сымпровизировала Фиби, поторапливая оцепеневшую Пайпер. — Ничего страшного, мы справимся сами.

Она почти силой затащила Пайпер на чердак, следом юркнула Пейдж.

— Извините, я... — Пейдж мученически выдохнула. — Я растерялась и не смогла удержаться.

Фиби аккуратно усадила Пайпер на кушетку.

— Твоё спонтанное перемещение сыграло нам на руку, — поспешно проговорила она, листая Книгу таинств. — Подделать его невозможно, так что, по крайней мере, ты точно не выглядишь демоном.

— А вот вы очень на них похожи, — Прю все-таки поднялась за ними и теперь угрожающе держала ладони перед собой. — Жалкая попытка изобразить моих сестёр. Кто вы?

«Конечно, они повзрослели, — мелькнула мысль у Пейдж. — Пайпер наверняка не была раньше настолько суровой, а Фиби и в нашем времени умудряется менять причёски каждые полгода. Их не перепутать с юными версиями».

— Прю, пожалуйста, — спокойствие Фиби всё-таки дало трещину. — Просто отпусти нас и не задавай вопросов.

Она умоляюще смотрела на потерянную сестру.

Пейдж видела, как Пайпер была разбита после смерти Прю. Но знала она и про то, насколько сильные, хоть и сложные узы, связывали непутёвую когда-то Фиби и ответственную Прю.

Как бы она гордилась ею сейчас.

Прю отрицательно мотнула головой и отшвырнула Фиби взмахом руки.

— Как ты обманула Книгу таинств? — она приманила фолиант к себе и прижала к груди.

— Ох, Прю, да послушай ты, — парящая в воздухе Фиби плавно опустилась. — Мы не враги тебе. Помнишь, как мы встретили маму?

Прю напряжённо смотрела на неё.

— Нам не до этого сейчас, — Пайпер тряхнула волосами и решительно встала, сжимая руки в кулаки. — Ты сама знаешь: невинные превыше всего.

Пейдж восхитилась, насколько ровным был её тон.

Пайпер походя смахнула со стола блокнот и заморозила его прежде, чем тот упал.

— Взрыв демонстрировать не буду, уж извини, — взглянула она прямо в лицо Прю. — Этот чердак нам слишком дорог.

Она подхватила блокнот и сделала несколько уверенных шагов вперёд. Пейдж уже решила, что та обнимет старшую сестру, но Пайпер положила ладонь на Книгу таинств, которую всё ещё удерживала Прю.

— Видишь? Мы не злые. Эту ворчунью не так-то легко обмануть, — Пайпер с усилием вытянула Книгу из рук Прю и вернула её на подставку. — И нам нужно идти. Чем меньше ты знаешь, тем лучше.

Фиби встала рядом с Пайпер.

— С Лео всё в порядке? У нас новый хранитель? — Прю сложила руки на груди.

Пайпер горько, но тепло улыбнулась.

— Не переживай за него, — замахала руками Фиби.

Прю перевела взгляд на Пейдж. Та взволнованно теребила в руках блокнот, отброшенный Пайпер.

— На самом деле, я только наполовину хранитель, — наконец сказала она. — На вторую половину — ведьма.

Она вытянула руку и призвала со столика ручку. Когда улеглись искры, Пейдж быстро набросала в блокноте несколько слов. Фиби за её спиной предупреждающе закашляла.

— Видишь? Работает. — Она пересекла комнату, игнорируя предупреждение сестры, и отдала блокнот Прю. Та сжала его побледневшими пальцами.

— Разве союзы ведьм и хранителей не запрещены? — она с надеждой посмотрела на Пайпер.

Фиби лихорадочно изобразила, как застёгивает губы на молнию и себе, и Пайпер. Та развела руками.

— Спасибо за помощь, — Пейдж неловко приобняла Прю. — Нам пора.

Она встала рядом с сёстрами, напряжённо глядящими на неё.

— Не стоит делать этого, милая, — с сожалением сказала Фиби.

Пайпер прикрыла глаза.

— Фиби права, — ломко сказала она. — Ты не должна.

Пейдж посмотрела на Прю: растерянную, но готовую на всё ради невинных и сестёр. Ей так хотелось быть достойной заменой. Сделать правильный выбор.

Пейдж начала читать заклинание. Фиби и Пайпер пришлось присоединиться, чтобы оно сработало.

Вновь замерцали искры. Зачарованные возвращались в своё время.

Пейдж протянула ладонь и призвала блокнот из рук наблюдающей за ними Прю, торопливо вырвала страницу.

Заклинание сработало.

— Ты поступила верно, — сказала вечером Фиби. Они с Пайпер сидели на диване, укрытые ярким покрывалом Пейдж.

Атаку демона с бесполезным медальоном Пайпер завершила одним мощным взрывом, крича от ярости.

Пейдж молча кивнула и сделала очередной глоток чая. В её кармане всё ещё лежал скомканный лист бумаги.

«Берегись Шекса, сестра».


End file.
